dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
High Speed Rush
''Directory: Techniques → Offensive techniques → Physical techniques'' High Speed Rush is a combination of many punches and kicks, ending with a powerful downing strike. Overview The user flies towards the opponent, and upon approaching, the user punches or kicks the opponent to stun, and afterwards delivers heavy but quick blows, performed in rapid succession. The user then performs a finishing strike that sends the opponent down to the ground, inflicting good damage; however, it depends on the character. The technique was first used by Master Shen when Mr. Popo sends Goku to the past as part of the boy's training on Kami's Lookout. Videl uses it during her fight against Gohan as Great Saiyaman, when she thought that the Great Saiyaman was kidnapping Chobi while he was in fact trying to return it to its parents. Appearances in games High Speed Rush is a Blast 2 rush attack in the Budokai Tenkaichi''series. The High Speed Rush was unblockable in ''Budokai Tenkaichi 1, but it is possible to block it with the Power Guard in the following games. Many characters in the series know this technique, and it is one of the most basic Blast 2 rush attacks in the series. Its more powerful counterpart, High Power Rush, is very similar; the difference is that High Speed Rush is performed quicker, while High Power Rush usually deals more damage, instead of relying on speed. Goku's High Speed Rush is named Super Dragon Fist in the Budokai series, Gohan's version is called Fierce Ranma, Great Saiyaman's version is called Justice Carnival, Krillin's version is called Berserk Fist/Valiant Fist, Tien's version is called Machinegun Fist, Vegito's version is called Dragon Drive/Disdain Blow, Raditz's version is called Dynamite Monday, Nappa's version is called Breakstorm, Zarbon's version is called Extra Graceful Cannon, Captain Ginyu's version is called Ginyu Special, Future Trunks' version is called Meteor Break, Android 16's version is called Finishing SplashSkill, Android 19's version is called Cybernetic Pain, Cell's version is called Cybernetic Radar, Mr. Satan's version is called Hercule Ultra Dynamite, Videl's version is called Falcon Rush, Dabura's version is called Hate Dancing, Majin Buu's version Innocence Dance, Super Buu's version is called Vice Browning, Kid Buu's version is called Savage Rush, Gokule's version is called Super Dragon Dynamite/Gokule Ultra Dynamite, Tiencha's version is called Wolf Fang Machinegun Fist/Whirlwind Impact Fist. Kid Trunks' High Speed Rush is named Final Cannon (ファイナルキャノン) in the Budokai series and Dragon Ball Heroes, and the Saibamen's High Speed Rush is named Saiba Rush in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. Users * Goku (Super Dragon Fist)1 * Gohan2 (Fierce Ranma)1 * Great Saiyaman (Justice Carnival)1 * Vegeta2 * Krillin (Berserk Fist/Valiant Fist)1 * Tien Shinhan (Machinegun Fist)1 * Kid Trunks2 (Final Cannon)1 * Goten2 * Gotenks2 (Prodigal Super Punch)3 * Melissa (Twin Lion Fist) * Tommy * Alyson * Nathaniel * Marcus * Amelia * Shaun * Danielle * Zesmond * Kayla * Kaylah * Katherine * Michael * Jimmy * Vegito2 (Dragon Drive/Disdain Blow)1 * Master Roshi2 * Master Shen * Bardock2 * Raditz (Dynamite Monday)1 * Nappa (Breakstorm)1 * Saibamen (Saiba Rush)2 * Zarbon2 (Extra Graceful Cannon)1 * Burter2 (Space Mach Attack) * Captain Ginyu (Ginyu Special)1 * Frieza (Punishing Rush2/'Vengeance')4 * Appule2 * Garlic Jr.2 * Future Trunks (Meteor Break)1 * Android 16 (Finishing SplashSkill)1 * Android 19 (Cybernetic Pain)1 * Dr. Gero2 * Cell (Cybernetic Radar)1 * Cell Jr. (Innocence Rush)2 * Broly2 * Mr. Satan2 (Hercule Ultra Dynamite)1 * Videl2 (Falcon Rush)1 * Dabura (Hate Dancing)1 * Majin Buu (Innocence Dance)1 * Super Buu (Vice Browning)1 * Kid Buu (Savage Rush)1 * Gokule (Super Dragon Dynamite/Gokule Ultra Dynamite)1 * Tiencha (Wolf Fang Machinegun Fist/Whirlwind Impact Fist)1 Gallery Ep204_015.jpg Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Physical techniques